


Dayfly

by minsikki



Category: My Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: A slice of life, Angst, Drama, Drugs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minsikki/pseuds/minsikki
Summary: I couldn't blame anyone. It wasn't my fault, it wasn't his or anyone else's. If I really had to pick though I'd blame life. And it's so unfair because I can not express my aversion.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_I remember the first time I met him._

_I never felt so attracted towards an elder man._

_But he.. he was different._

_That's what we always say though. It's always the best excuse. And it's true._

_Different intrigues us, it draw us in._

_But he did more than drawing me in if I'm being honest._

"Yuna come downstairs say goodbye to your brother!!" screamed my mother from another room.

I rolled off my bed and went downstairs. In front of the door my family was standing. My brother, he was wearing a tracksuit and his hair was buzzed. At his feet laid a sports bag. My mother's eyes were red from crying and my father although he looked proud of his son I could tell he was having a hard time letting go too. Yongsik smiled at me and opened his arms. I quickly went up to him and hugged him. I can't believe I won't see him for two years. What am I supposed to do all this time?

He sighed,"Ahh.. I'll miss you _Nana_."

I inhaled his scent and tightened my grip on him.

"Don't get into trouble okay? When I come back I better hear you were good or else.." he threatened but the dumb smile on his face made it impossible to take him seriously.

I chuckled,"Yeah sure. But you be careful and take care okay? Don't skip meals and go to sleep early okay?"

He ruffled my hair,"Look at you acting like the older sibling."

We smiled at each other.

"Okay kids, it's time to go the train comes at 2." intervened dad.

I let a sharp sigh out.

Yongsik hugged my mother again and she burst into tears again. It was so hard to contain myself from sobbing too but I promised Yongsik I wouldn't cry. He hugged me again. He held onto me tightly as if he would never get the chance again. Jesus what am I saying? Of course he will. Then he and dad exited the house. I gulped and went to shut the door as my mother was incapable of doing so, she was crying.

I gently rubbed her back," _Eomma_.."

She shook her head and hugged me, burying her face in my shoulder.

I bit my bottom lip and looked at the ceiling.

The house has already lost its spark and he barely just left.

These are going to be the hardest two years of my life.

**...**

"Aww Yuna.. You must miss him a lot. But look on the brighter side when he'll come back he'll be _so_ fit." said Naraa and crossed her legs.

"Yeah umm Naraa? I don't see how that's relevant to me." 

She chuckled,"It's not. It's for me."

I wrinkled my nose,"Okay ew?"

Naraa is kind of into my brother.

I don't understand why girls my age are so addicted to older guys.

Yongsik is 24 and she is 16, just like me.

It's literally illegal.

"By the way, didn't your parents have to leave on a business trip or something? You're gonna have the house for yourself if I'm correct." intervened Sangwoo.

I squinted,"What are you insinuating?"

He smirked,"Well... you know.." he said and sat closer to me.

He smoothly slid a strand of my hair in his hand and played with it.

I gawked at him and snatched my hair away from his grip.

"A party? I dunno _Woo_ that's not my thing." I said unconvinced.

"It doesn't have to be a party. Just you, Naraa, Daehyun and I. Our group." he said.

We both glanced at Naraa,at the same time.

She swallowed and looked between us, feeling pressured.

"I mean yeah it would be fun but it depends on what you want Yuna, I don't want to pressure you." she smiled embarrassed.

"Fine I'll think about it." I groaned.

"That's my girl." grinned Sangwoo and wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer.

I gulped and felt awkward. I'm not a big fan of physical contact.

I don't think I still like Sangwoo, I think it's more an attraction, because he's got good looks. Oh yeah, I used to have a crush on him last year. Besides, he's changed a lot since. Like every teen does. But to see Sangwoo change from an innocent, sweet boy who was shy to even glance at a girl to a horny freak was kind of a shock to me. He's known for his rep as a player and a party animal. He's a year older than Naraa and I. Nevertheless I remained his friend although a lot of the times I don't like what he does or the way he behaves but that's his problem. I'm sure I changed too and there are things he doesn't like. You have to compromise.

"Hey guys." arrived Daehyun.

We all greeted him.

"How was practice?" I asked.

"Man I think we have a chance at the game friday, we scored three home runs one of them by me." he said excited.

I clapped my hands,"That's amazing I can't wait to come see you play."

He smiled,"I told my parents to save you a seat by their side."

"Aww that's so nice of you thank youu~" I chirped.

Daehyun is the last member of the group, I met him around the same time as Sangwoo.

He's always been conservative and chill.

Sometimes I wonder how he manages to be friends with Sangwoo since they're polar opposites.

"Seriously? You're excited about a baseball game but to have a party ar your house nada?" scoffed Sangwoo.

I slapped his shoulder,"It's not just any game it's our best friend's game and of course! Anything besides a party." I teased.

Sangwoo rolled his eyes amused.

Daehyun raised his brow,"What party?"

"Can we stop calling it a party? It will only be the four of us." I said, "My parents are going on a business trip for the week and I thought about inviting you guys to hang at my place." I continued.

" _You_ thought about it? Or was it Sangwoo who convinced you?" grinned Daehyun.

I threw my hands in the air,"I don't even know how I agreed." I joked.

Daehyun laughed and Sangwoo chuckled.

"It'll be fun. I'll bring the alcohol and the snacks. Naraa bring some good movies, nothing sloppy or romantic and Daehyun you.. well you'll be the guardian along with Yuna of course since y'all are party poopers." said Sangwoo.

I greeted him with my beautiful middle finger and he wrinkled his nose.

"Okay so we'll come around ten, is that fine?" said Naraa.

"Yeah, my parents will leave as soon as I get home and I'll have plenty of time to prepare the living room." I said.

The bell rang and we parted ways going to our respective classes.


	2. Chapter 2

After school, I arrived home and my dad was already putting the suitcases in the car. My mother was waiting in the hall, drinking some wine. It's been barely two days since my brother left and now they're leaving too? How great. Even if it's just for two weeks, it'll be lonely in this big house. I would've preferred a simple flat. I guess in a way it's a good thing I invite my friends over, some good company won't harm me. I heard some laughing coming from outside. My mother pushed past me and opened the door wide.

"Ah! Here you are, oh look at you how handsome you've become!" she exclaimed and walked outside her arms wide open.

I didn't see the person outside but I supposed it was some business associate so I started walking away.

But I stopped when my name was called.

I turned around and walked outside.

My parents were next to the car and a stranger was standing a couple of feet away.

He had two sports bag at his feet.

I checked him from head to toes.

Tall, skinny but well built, he was wearing some black jeans and a white t-shirt, a baseball cap on his head.

He looked nothing like a business associate.

Who is he?

"Come greet your _babysitter_." smiled my mother.

"My what?" I gasped and walked closer to them.

I must've misheard.

"Your babysitter. This is my daughter Yuna, she's 16. Minsik will be your babysitter while we are away, so you listen to what he says okay?"

My blood was boiling, I clenched my jaw and simply smiled at my parents.

I know how important image is to them and causing a scene wouldn't help my case.

So I just sucked it up.

"Oh.. How nice.." I spit out dryly.

I glanced over at the guy and he looked back at me.

His gaze was intimidating although he was smiling oh so innocently. Something seemed weird.

"Nice to meet you Yuna." he said.

His voice was deeper and raspier than I imagined. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise.

"Pleasure is all mine." I fake smiled at him.

"Okay then, now that the introductions are done we should hit the road." said my dad and started walking around the car to the driver's seat.

This was my chance.

"Wait I just have a question? Can I have my friends over tonight? Naraa, Sangwoo and Daehyun." I said.

My mother switched glances between Minsik and I.

"Sure if Minsik is okay with it? Are you dear?" she smiled at him and tilted her head.

"Uhh.... Of course, but just tonight." he said and smiled at me.

I smirked after mom got in the car. There's no way he would say no in front of my parents.

I took a couple of steps back as my dad started the car and they took off. Then I turned around and walked back inside.

I made my way to the kitchen and leaned on the counter while eating some nachos and guacamole.

"Sneaky move."

Minsik put his bags on the couch from the living room then came in the kitchen.

"But like I said, just tonight and that's it." he said.

Suddenly, he seemed less joyful.

"Or what?" I shrugged.

"I'll tell your parents who won't be so happy and won't buy you make up." he teased and smirked.

"Oh how cute~" I cooed. "Bold of you to assume I don't have my own credit card." I continued in a less joyful tone.

"Rich people." he sighed.

I raised a brow amused,"Says the guy wearing all brand clothes and limited edition sneakers."

He sat down on the high chair, on the other side of the marble counter.

"You checked me out?"

Oh..

"Ew don't flatter yourself, you're like what? 20,21?" I said and licked my finger then I took a tissue and wiped my hands.

"Well now, I'm flattered." he chuckled.

I stared at him.

"I'm 26." he smirked.

What?

Oh my God. He looks so much younger. But in reality he's ten years older than me.

"Thank you for the compliment though. I hope it wasn't an attempt at flirting with me. You're just a _kid_." he said then got up and went in the living room.

Just a kid?

Someone's a little too cocky.

He let himself fall on the couch and started looking at his phone.

I put away all the food and did the dishes.

Somehow it annoyed me the fact that he called me a kid.

I'll be eighteen in two years, that's nowhere near a kid.

When I was done I took my phone out and dialed Sangwoo's number.

« My girl, did your parents leave? »

Straight to the point. Love the guy.

"Don't call me that Sangwoo and yes they did.." I trailed off.

Minsik turned his head towards me listening to the conversation.

« Why do I feel like there's a but coming in? »

I looked back at him and leaned on the counter.

I sighed,"But there's a small inconvenience." I paused "I have a babysitter."

A small smirk appeared at the corner of his lip.

He's 26 but he doesn't seem more mature than Sangwoo, that's for sure.

I glared at him then looked away.

« What? The fuck? That's so messed up why did your parents do that? » asked Woo.

"Well now I know why, they don't trust me."

« So are we going to do this? »

"Of course we are, he'll just stay in his room upstairs and we're going to hang in the living room." 

Minsik's eyes widened then he furrowed his brows.

I smirked at him.

Don't play with teenagers, we can be really bitchy when we want.

« And the alcohol? Can I still bring it? »

I chuckled,"Sure bring every kind you want, you will drink it."

« You'll see you'll end up drinking too. Miss goody two shoes. » he joked.

"I won't touch that shit, I'll even bet on it." I said.

« Yeah yeah okay, so we'll be there at ten. »

We hung up and I put my phone in my pocket.

"Y'all better be talking about drinking kool-aid or apple juice." said Minsik.

"Chill, I won't be drinking, I'm the host."

"Yeah right. All of your friends will be drinking and you're telling me you won't? Don't try to play the goody two shoes with me."

"I won't be the only one, my friend Daehyun doesn't drink as well. Only Sangwoo and Naraa will." I said.

He didn't push but still gave me the side eye as I walked past him up to my room.


End file.
